Michael Morpheus
''Relatives'' Chalak Morpheus - Father - Whereabouts Unknown Brianne Morpheus - Mother - Deceased Dianna Morpheus - Wife Zeff Traner - Cousin GrandMa Traner - Grandmother Uncle Traner - Uncle - Deceased Aunt Traner - Aunt - Deceased ''Odds and Ins'' Clothing:White hooded torso garment, Loose white bottoms and Light brown boots made of soft leather. Ships:YT-1300 Screamin Demon Items:DH-17 ''The Beginning'' Chalak Morpheus was a native to Tatooine and Brianne Traner was originally a native of Hapes and a Diplomat but was exiled by the Queen Mother for falling in love with Chalak. At the time Chalak was also a Diplomat for the Rebel Alliance who was visiting Hapes on a mission in hopes of signing a peace treaty and making an alliance. After serving for the RA a few more years, Chalak had decided it was time to retire and return back home to Tatooine with his wife Brianne who was expecting. Chalak knew Tatooine could be a dangerous place to raise a child but he himself was raised there and plus anywhere you went today in the galaxy was a dangerous place and since he had such a wonderful childhood here on Tatooine he hoped his child would as well. Michael Morpheus was born in the year 20 Day 57 BCGT on the planet of Tatooine to Chalak and Brianne Morpheus. Chalak had bought a place just a few months before Michael's birth outside of Anchorhead were he became a moisture farmer. They lived a simple life on their small piece of land and made a living by selling the water they collected to the local inhabitants and trading with the bands of Jawa that would pass by. One evening a holo message had been sent from Hapes to Brianne about the fate of her brother and his wife Mr. and Mrs. Traner that had been assassinated in one of the hanger bays. Right away Chalak knew what this meant and did not like the idea of his wife returning to Hapes, after all she had been exiled by the Queen Mother but he knew he had no choice because of how close Brianne had been to her brother. They had kept in touch with him through the years and they had visited her brother on Corellia a few times. Michael had a great fondness for his younger cousin Zeff who was 3 years younger and sorta looked out for him whenever they visited one another more like a big brother, the two of them were inseparable when together. When no mention of her nephew came in the hologram she insisted adamantly that they had to find out his whereabouts and condition Chalak went into town that evening to take care of some business and to ask an old friend by the name of Tergun Steele to keep an eye on his place while they were away. Brianne packed for all three while Chalak was about selling what water was stored and collecting debts for expense costs for their trip to Hapes. When Chalak returned they set off for Mos Eisley spaceport to find transportation and booked passage to Hapes on a Gallofree Medium Transport. The trip took 7 days and by the time they arrived Brianne was almost a nervous wreck. After docking they had rushed to her mothers and when they arrived much to her surprise and delight Zeff was safe and sound with her mother. The three of them spent two weeks with Zeff and her mother and Michael and Zeff played like nothing had ever happened as if they had never been apart. When it was time for them to leave Grandmother Traner had promised to visit as often as was possible but regardless the two boys had a fit as they usually do when it was time to leave and split them up, little Zeff would grab onto his older cousin and not let go screaming the whole time. "Noooo don't take my bubby he stay here with me." When they finally left Hapes Chalak was much relieved it was an uneventful trip and they had no run-ins with Hapes authority. A year had passed now since the trip to Hapes and Michael had just turned 9 and all was well. His father was overjoyed with how well the moisture farm was doing. Well his mother was happy also although at times you could see the hurt and pain in her eyes from the tragedy that had befallen her brother not so long ago. The two times that Zeff had visited this past year and him being 6 now you could also tell how much he missed his parents and the understanding that showed in his emotions when Aunt Brianne would explain that they were one with the force now. Two years had passed now since the last time Michael and Zeff had seen one another and Michael became restless at home so Chalak and Brianne decided to send him to Hapes to visit.They booked passage for Michael on a Gallofree Medium Transport not knowing this would be the last time they would ever see there son again. As the transporter left orbit it was attacked by six Y-Ties with a Bulk Freighter following behind. After the Gallofree's engines had been disabled it was boarded and some passengers put up a fight sad to say none of those would live to see another day. The pirates took all remaining passengers and gutted the ship of everything not nailed down and loaded it onto the Bulk Freighter including the passengers. Michael was held in a cargo bay with about 230 other passengers for about 13 days before they reached their destination. Soon after arriving on the planet Kerdos Michael was later told, all passengers able to work were fitted with slave collars and sent to work in the mines. Michael not being quite old enough yet was sent to be a deckhand in the mess hall and he came across the most god awful food he had ever smelt the pirates called it salmagundi. He spent the next 3 years as a deck hand then at the age of 14 he was sent to the mines where he spent the next 14 years.During those 14 years Michael faced many hardships and learnt how to survive.He also lost his left hand in a mining accident which was replaced with a stainless steel cybernetic hand that resembled his real hand somewhat except for the humor of the pirates leaving him short one finger.After 17 long years of being a slave and prisoner he managed to escape by stealing a Y-Tie and the only thing that was on his mind after that was returning home to his parents. Michael arrived on Tatooine after 7 days in hyper relieved and eager to get home. He sold the Y-Tie in Mos Eisley knowing no one would ask or even care where it came from. He bought an X-34 landspeeder and headed to Anchorhead. As he came up on his fathers farm he saw 2 young boys playing out front and came to the conclusion his parents must of had more kids and these were his brothers. As he pulled up and stopped the 2 boys quickly ran inside and then a man came out carrying an ELG-3A. The man asked Michael what he wanted and he asked the man about his parents but the man couldn't tell him anything because he had bought the farm from the owner of Steele's Cantina in Anchorhead who Michael had remembered as being a friend of his fathers from his childhood. Michael headed straight to Steele's and soon found the owner Tergun Steele at his personal table. The man looked at Michael quizzically and said.. "Do I know you? You look familiar!" Michael went on to explain who he was and his fathers friend's head dropped low for a minute, then he looked back at Michael and said... "Son I have bad news and then I have news that's going to rip your heart to pieces. I'll start by telling you after you had been abducted by the pirates your father spent 4 years traveling the galaxy and using every resource and friend he had to find you, even I chipped in a few thousand creds to help him in his search. After the 4th year your mother became ill and we sent word to your father and he came as quickly as he received word." Michael showed a grimace on his face as the man mentioned his mother being then what the man had said about ripping his heart to pieces and he felt like running as fast as he could in any direction. He couldn't move though it was as if he was frozen in place and with Steele's next words Michael sank to his knees. "I'm sorry to say Michael your mother passed away soon after your father got back, she had a heart failure. I guess she just couldn't bear the pain of losing you." Michael regained his composure with misty eyes just barely brimming tears trickling down his face. He then looked at Steele and said.. "That explains to me what happened to my mother but what of my father, where did he go?" "Well 2 years after your mother passed he came by here one night and asked me to buy his moisture farm. I told him I had no use for it but he seemed desperate and heartbroken so I couldn't refuse. I asked him what his plans were but he never answered and I haven't seen or heard from him in 13 years. You know kid your father was a good man and if he's still alive my guess is he's looking for you." "Thanks for the information Mr. Steele. I have one place I can search and someone dear to me I must see so I'm gonna get going now." With that said Michael turned and headed out the door but before he could make it outside Steele gave a shout saying. "Michael if you find your father tell him Ole Steele says May the Force be with Him." With a nod of acknowledgment Michael disappeared. His purpose in life now was clear. At all cost he would search the galaxy for his father but he would need resources and the only person he knew that might help him was his best friend and cousin Zeff Traner. ''The Search'' Michael realized his journeys end could probably take years or decades and knew that he would need funds to accomplish his tasks at hand.He arrived at Hapes on Day 344 Year 8.He made his way to his Grandmother Traners house to find Zeff and see if they had any word of his fathers where abouts.He arrived at her home in Southern Metropolis and Michael marveled at how beautiful the city was the place his mother called home for so many years before meeting his father.His grandmothers servant Jakir came to the door, Michael pulled back his hood on his cloak and the old man didn't recognize Michael from adams apple. "Yes how may help you sir?" "I'm here to see my grandmother and Zeff Jakir could you please show me to them?" The servant looked quizzically at Michael as if he had seen a ghost and the old man took a step closer to get a better look.As he finally realized who he was looking at he ushered Michael in quickly.With a half drawn look he grabbed Michael by the shoulders and held him at arms length for a moment.Finally the old man went on to tell him about Zeff joining the Rebel Alliance and becoming a Naval Officer but the last he had heard Zeff was now running NeuroSaav Technologies a weapons factories for the new and improved New Republic.Michael nodded and explained he had heard of the Rebel Alliances merger with a shady character by the name of Adam Flynn.Then Michael heard a voice from behind him and turned. "Jakir, who is this young man?" With a saddened look Michael said, "Grandma it's me it's Michael" Grandma Traner nearly lost her balance as Michael spoke but he dashed to her side and steadied her.He lead her to nearest chair so she could regain her composure as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said with a smile on his face. "I have missed you also Grandma." "Ohh Michael it is you, but we had all thought you were dead.Well all except for your father of course he searched for many years and this day is out searching the galaxy for you.He sent me a holo message just over a year ago informing he still had no luck but i have no idea where from.After your mother passed away we all thought your father had gone mad, but i guess he just knew something the rest of us didn't." She went on to tell Michael of other things that had changed over the years but Michael train of thought had drifted back to his days as young boy in Tatooine.Finally focusing back on his grandmother he asks where he could find Zeff and she tells him most likely in Adbatar running the weapons factory NeuroSaav.Michael kisses his grandmother and tells her he has to find his father and Zeff maybe able to help but he reassures her will send her holo messages and drop in on her from time to time. Michael arrived on Adbatar 3 days later and to Michael's surprise Zeff had been expecting him and was waiting with open arms.The two shared a lavish meal and drank much ale as Michael shared with Zeff the ordeal he had gone through over the past 17 years.Zeff looked on with a grimace then told Michael he had people he wanted him to meet tomorrow so they both turned in for the night.The next day Michael and Zeff headed to NeuroSaav's main office and Zeff introduced him to Rekka Deott the Chief Executive Officer and Aeternal Conclave the Chief Operations Officer.The 4 men talked for awhile then Zeff took Michael off to the side and said to Michael. "Michael i know that you want to find your father and i believe if you work for Mr. Deott here at NeuroSaav in Logistics i believe you can assist the New Republic and also this job will pretty much send you to all corners of the galaxy.If your father is to be found i think this will give you the greatest chance of finding him." "For Mr. Deott but i thought you were in charge of NeuroSaav?" Zeff went onto explain the situation that he was becoming the Minister of Trade and Industry and Rekka had taken over NeuroSaav Technologies.Finally Michael agreed to Zeff's idea and Michael had found an opportunity to explore the galaxy for his father while working towards a cause his father had also served.To bring justice and peace to all the sentients human or otherwise in the galaxy. ''Finding Love'' "Coming Soon" Category:Individuals Category:Human